Talk:WrappedUpFrodo - Famous European Robin -
Please keep my personal information hidden. I don't want anything going on. ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- How the heck do u kill hackers frodo? -- (Reply to Sloan). Well Sloan, there is some kind of problem (glitch) that I have with my computer, which allows me to kill any hackers when I am within Fly like a Bird 3. The hacks that they use don't work on me, so I can't see them. If they have the Speedhack, to me they are the same speed as any other bird, (as well as myself) and I can catch up to them in no time. If they have the Immortalhack, I'll be able to kill them in five turns. To other players, they may still be within the scape, however in my view they have departed. If they have the Superpoohack, they are the same speed as me. I would be able to kill them in seconds, even if they have the Fast-Recoveryhack, which also doesn't work on me. If they do kill me due to that hack, then to everyone I'll depart, however I'm still there but without a name to every other bird (also my bird shall be invisible). In a few seconds I'll appear back in the game, but my bird's name won't show up. It is nearly 'impossible' to hit me then apparently. I have no clue on how this glitch is working, but somehow it's made me higher within the game. I don't use hacks, (as the glitch forbids me of using them). To prove, I was once asked to try out Cheat Engine, so I downloaded it and installed it, but whenever I placed a code in, nothing would come up. The notice that would appear said something like this: Couldn't find code. A glitch has occurred! So, I can't hack and my computer's glitch gives me the abillity to kill any hackers, no matter if they have all hacks available. This is how I kill the hackers. ~WrappedUpFrodo --Frodo S.-- WrappedUpFrodo Replied on July 11th, 2013 at 4:44am. (NZ Timezone). _____________________ -- Ohh! Just you wait until I return to Fly Like a Bird, your sorry ass will be begging for mercy, and I won't show you anything of it. Oh, and by the way, I tracked down your IP address, consider yourself screwed both ways on FLAB3 and FLAB4. (Meaning that you've been banned from Fly Like a Bird 4 forever). Also, I may not know your name but once I return to FLAB3 I'll bring up my IP address 'tracker' and look through everyones address, once I find yours, prepare for a war! ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- Frodo, quick question.... Okay so I was doing my usual buisness as my our company's spokesperson... The question was from @timmythebird he asked "i hear you are gonna have to fly to another map, will this mean we take out the click to go to map sorta thing??? Dunno what to answer P.S: I understand if you are not avaliable I personnally is in a rush typingthis right now. But are tou avaliable tomorrow nognt??? Mr. Nutt25 Hey frodo! I hear your the creator of flab1 & 2 & 3 & 4, well, i need some help, with clones. can you ban them? or can you do somthing about it? i just got into a fight with my best friend because of a clone. please help. i really need help. thanks!Honey bunches (talk) 05:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC)madi05:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Honey bunches (talk) Hey Frodo. News has been spreading around that you banned Daman from FLAB3 and FLAB4. Is it true? I hope not! And if he is banned, by you or someone else, could you perhaps un-ban him? He didn't do anything wrong...~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ Hey Frodo- I want to make a special request for a bird, if that's okay? :) Harpy Eagles would be SO awesome. They're the most powerful eagles. If you think it's a great idea, please add it. No pressure. Thanks, EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 09:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) with all due respect frodo, why did u block sacha? -,- she did nothing and that she's in war with fire, doesn't lets u standing on fire's side because she told u lies. she wants to get attention and that's my opinion so unblock sacha. DO NOT listen to Sacha, Frodo. She DOES deserve to be blocked.. she's ALWAYS rude and disrespectful to others.. she keeps saying very annoying things like: you're a boy, and blablablabla. She DESERVES this.. she doesn't give a care about me, or my life.. ~F!regirl. It's not sacha. Does everybody needs to give a care about your life? I don't think so. And she deserves it less than you, cause it's only your fault. I'm just saying that she was MEAN. She was horrible! I thought she was nice, but I was so wrong.. I forgave her for being mean, SO MANY TIMES! ~F!re. U have no idea how many peepz were mean to me and horrible. Then, Frodo has to block boyinlove too. He's much more horrible than sacha. Bil isn't horrible.. he's.. a. gentleman. xDDD ANYWAY, Bil doesn't deserve to be banned.. .-. he was so nice to me.. and his friends. He didn't vandalise ANY wikis. And he never hacks!! So shaddup .-. ~F!regurl. Is gentleman calling other people cancerheads? He does. Sacha is nice to her friends and me and he had vandalised wikis. His wiki is insulting sacha and kogre, he was going to do party after kogre's dead. He deserve to be banned much more than sacha. He doesn't deserve to be f*cking banned.. he never EDITTED wikis made by other people.. he just left messages on like, one or two. SO SHUT UP! He IS a gentleman. ^^ xD x3 ~F!regurl. How can u fucking know? He WAS changing wikis made by other peepz. He is NOT gentleman. Gentlemans r not leaving their gf from flab with no word.